


The dream we all seem to share

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: Breaking Dawn, Early Work, F/M, Friendship, Pack Dynamics, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non riesco a stabilire se mi piaci di meno sotto forma umana o sotto forma animale. Se solo non appartenessimo allo stesso branco, direi quella animale, almeno non ti sentirei né parlare, né pensare
Relationships: Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley





	The dream we all seem to share

\- Mi spieghi qual è il tuo problema? Sei insopportabile per ora- mi dice Jacob. Poi fa una pausa, come se ci stesse ripensando, e aggiunge – Voglio dire, lo sei sempre stata, ma per adesso lo sei più del solito- sul suo volto si dipinge un’espressione sarcastica. Io sento la rabbia montarmi dentro, come un fuoco che, ormai lo so, non sono in grado di spegnere. Ogni tanto mi piacerebbe avere delle reazioni “umane”. Mi sarei avvicinata, gli avrei dato uno schiaffo, e me ne sarei andata via stizzita. E invece sono costretta a trasformarmi in un mostro, ad attaccare quell’adolescente saputello che, sfortunatamente, è anche il maschio alfa del mio branco. Se tre lupi mannari alla deriva si possono definire branco.

Sono veloce a trasformarmi. Gli salto addosso, atterrandolo, proprio nel momento esatto in cui cambia forma anche lui. Cominciamo a morderci, a rincorrerci, insultandoci tramite i nostri pensieri.

<< _Non riesco a stabilire se mi piaci di meno sotto forma umana o sotto forma animale. Se solo non appartenessimo allo stesso branco, direi quella animale, almeno non ti sentirei né parlare, né pensare >> _la mia reazione a quelle parole, piene di nient’altro che astio, è pensare intensamente a Bella Swan, al suo aspetto quando sarà trasformata in una vampira o, nella migliore delle ipotesi, quando sarà morta. L’ululato di Jake che segue, è lancinante. Si allontana da me, per poi ritornare umano. Io faccio lo stesso.

\- Tu non hai la più pallida idea di quello che provo io, Leah. E non te ne frega niente. Tu pensi solo a te stessa, a tutto ciò che riguarda te. Vorrei tanto sapere perché odi così tanto Bella- mi grida contro, amaramente. Io sospiro

\- Perché la odio Jacob? La odio perché sta con quel succhiasangue. Loro sono il motivo per cui noi siamo legati a questa condizione per sempre- mento, poi continuo, con tono sarcastico – e non mi dire che tu non li odi per lo stesso motivo. Non capisco come fai ad amarla ancora. Lei ha fatto le sue scelte. E tu ne pagherai le conseguenze- lui abbassa lo sguardo, con aria triste.

\- Tu ami Sam?- mi chiede, improvvisamente. Io strabuzzo gli occhi e arrossisco.

\- Non sono affari che ti riguardino- rispondo, irritata. Lui mi volta le spalle, si perde a guardare nel vuoto.

\- I tuoi pensieri corrono sempre a lui, Leah. E ad Emily. Dici sempre di odiarli, di sentirti tradita da loro, ma io so che tu continui a voler bene a tua cugina, e che continuerai per sempre ad amare lui- mormora. Io, involontariamente, comincio a piangere in silenzio.

\- Vuoi sapere perché la odio, Jake? Vuoi sapere perché odio la tua amata Bella?- sputò le parole come se fossero veleno – La odio perché è _felice_. Aspetta un figlio che la sta uccidendo, il suo destino è segnato, eppure lei sente di avere tutto ciò che ha sempre desiderato.- sospiro – Guardaci Jake. Tu ed io siamo uguali. Nessuno degli altri sembra soffrire. Sam ha Emily. Quil ha Claire. A Jared, Paul ed Embry per essere felici basta mangiare, correre e scommettere su ogni cosa. E mio fratello si adatta a tutto, è diventato persino amico di tutto ciò che la sua natura gli imporrebbe di aborrire- ora lui si volta a guardarmi – E allora perché tu ed io siamo così?- gli domando – Perché solo noi soffriamo il peso di quello che siamo? Perché solo noi non riusciamo ad accettare questa vita come fanno gli altri?- gli domando fra le lacrime. Lui mi si avvicina

\- Non è il fatto di essere licantropi Leah. Noi paghiamo tutta la nostra colpa di amare chi non abbiamo*- mi dice, a voce bassa. Io distolgo lo sguardo dal suo.

\- Siamo destinati a non essere mai felici?- la mia voce è spezzata

\- Siamo condannati ad amare. Ma se riuscissi a guardare oltre la tua sofferenza, vedresti che non esiste niente di più bello al mondo- sorride, alla fine

\- Come fai a dire questo? Come fai a superare il dolore?-

\- Non ci riesco. Quando sono solo mi sento come se il peso della sua assenza mi schiacciasse. Ma quando sono con lei...- il suo sorriso si fa più pronunciato – mi dimentico persino del fatto che non è mia- io lo guardo, dubbiosa.

\- Io non ti sopporto Jake. Mi sei antipatico, sono convinta che tu abbia delle terribili manie di protagonismo e non capirò mai perché tu ami Bella a tal punto- affermo, poi faccio una piccola pausa, e riprendo tentennante – Ma... se riesci davvero ad amarla rispettando le sue scelte, per assurde che siano... beh, forse non sei del tutto tremendo- gli concedo, facendolo scoppiare a ridere. Lui mi tende la mano, aspettandosi che io la prenda, cosa che non faccio subito.

\- Sono il maschio alfa, devi rispettare le mie disposizioni. E quello che voglio che tu faccia ora, è che superi le tue reticenze, che mi prendi la mano, e che andiamo a fare un po’ di “cose da lupi”- mi dice, a metà tra il serio e lo scherzoso.

\- E tu ti aspetti che io ti segua con questa prospettiva?- ironizzo.

\- Non lo puoi sapere, magari mentre eri occupata a denigrare tutto della vita da licantropo, ti sei persa qualcosa di divertente- insiste. Io sospiro, esasperata, ma poi gli prendo la mano e gliela tengo stretta. Ci incamminiamo insieme verso la foresta. Guardandomi intorno, vedo gli alberi, ne respiro l’essenza e cerco di convincermi che quella è la mia vita adesso. Poi fisso Jake, fisso le nostre mani ancora strette. Che io lo voglia o no, parte di questa vita è anche lui.

Cominciamo a correre, lasciandoci tutto alle spalle.

*Antonello Venditti, _“Con Che Cuore”_


End file.
